


Tipsy Vigilante

by WatchDog



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Seduce, Sex Addiction, True Love, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchDog/pseuds/WatchDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden will fall for T-Bone's little trap while trying to figure out what's on that darn tape. But slowly he realizes that this may take longer than expected to complete his mission. Will he discover what's on that tape, and will his discover secret feeling for his upcoming enemy? Who could honestly know, please, just read it! (lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, it's me Rosiekon! OF COURSE I am a new fan of Watch Dogs and I honestly HAD to make this story because of one: My perverted mind. Two: The cat fight between Aiden and T-Bone. Just at that moment, after watching that I thought that T-Bone was dropping Aiden into his little trap and he would kidnap him! Then tie him up and take him to a secret place and have his dirty little way with him. Brain washing Aiden to become his little sex dog. And then again, Aiden would be perfect for that. He's so fucking cute!! Shit, I'd rape him. I mean, WHO WOULDN'T!? Anyway, back to the story thing. So this story will start a the mission: 'Hope Is A Sad Thing' because that's when Aiden gets intoxicated and knocked around by Raymond "T-Bone". But this would be a little different, meaning...A LOT DIFFERENT! Only if I owned Watch Dogs, then oh, yes, you already know what I've would of done with that game. OKAY! On with the story! I hope you will enjoy the little rape story and by the way, this is my first! Sorry if the characters seem OOC like!
> 
> Enjoy!

This is it, he should be here. Kenny would be his next step to finding out who was on that video. I better not scare him off, I must be patient, I don't want to rush on to it. Aiden thought to himself as he walked toward the door. His eyes wondered around the area to see if anyone was watching him or being to suspicious, but didn't see anyone.

He was a bit paranoid after the last event with those fixers. He couldn't really stop thinking about it. Aiden then slowly pushed the door open and looked around the bar, the bar was shady. There wasn't many people there.

There were a bunch of drunks, nothing or anyone important, so he continued his search letting the door swing back into place walking in a steady pace.

He stopped when he saw the waiter dash back over to the counter and who smiled at him. Aiden assumed he would know who and where Kenny was.

So Aiden made his way over to him and shoved one of his hands in his coat pocket. The waiter immediately asked Aiden if he needed anything. Aiden responded. 

"Do you know a Raymond Kenny?"

The waiter shrugged and pulled out some cups.

"Never heard of him." 

The waiter said walking away. Aiden sighed feeling the frustration overwhelming him, watching the waiter treat some new customers with some beer. Then a sound of someone moving drawn his attention.

"Hope is a sad thing."

Aiden turned around to identify the voice talking to him. He didn't want to believe it, but in this situation, he didn't really have much of a choice, he was getting no where with this. So he asked.

"Raymond Kenny? Do you know him?"

The man gave him a smile and told him to sit down. Aiden looked off, he saw the waiter come back giving the man at the table an annoyed look. Aiden didn't say anything about it, he just watched the waiter stop not to far away from the table and waited for an order.

Aiden turned his eyes back at the man, he was smiling at him. Aiden glared, but felt his cheeks heat up, so he looked off at other people who was pointing at him and taking pictures of him, that "Vigilante" thing was the cause of course. Aiden barely rolled his eyes, turning away and faced the waiter. The waiter spoke.

"Who will be paying for your drinks, T-Bone?" T-Bone smiled at Aiden. "Hey, this man here will pay up." Aiden chuckled and folded his arms.

"Sorry, I don't carry cash." The waiter quickly commented so after with a playful smile.

"Then I will put this on your budget T-Bone." T-Bone whined. "Yeah, yeah, alright fine. Here, sit down."

Aiden came over to sit down as the waiter set the drinks down and quietly walked away. T-Bone then asked Aiden what his name was. Aiden told him his name. 

"Aiden." T-Bone smiled sweetly.

"Aiden! Nice to meet you! Hey, your not much of a talker are you?" Aiden didn't reply. T-Bone rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes.

"Well, drink up!"

T-Bone told him, pouring his glass up before moving the bottle over to Aiden's. Aiden watched T-Bone for any sudden movements.

After the cup was filled, Aiden lifted it and chucked it down his throat. T-Bone did the same and poured another.

After T-Bone filled his cup, Aiden took that one and did the same thing like the last time, but this time he had to pull himself together.

A wave of dizziness overtook him. But he shook it off as T-Bone gulped his down and rested his arm on the table to hold himself up.

T-Bone hiccuped, pouring the beer lazily in the cup letting some pour on to the table and moved it over to Aiden's. Aiden shook his head and blinked a couple times before reaching over to grab the cup. T-Bone finally asked Aiden a question while Aiden swallowed the last little bit of beer in his cup and gave his attention to T-Bone.

"Um, so, who were you look'n for again?"

Aiden then decided to responding, but in the result of getting clocked. Aiden tried regain his focus but the room started to spin, and at that moment T-Bone took Aiden and kicked him out the window. Aiden fell out and landed on the ground. A dust cloud was formed around him as pulled himself up quickly. He then heard the waiter's irritated voice.

"Your payin' for that T-Bone!!"

T-Bone smirked climbing out the broken window and grabbed Aiden and pushed him against a trash dumpster. Aiden tried to fight back but he was just to intoxicated to fight as fast as he wanted to.

"Raymond.."

Aiden hissed. T-Bone roared at him telling him to keep it down and attacked bluntly. Aiden finally shielded himself and got T-Bone where he wanted him. Sadly, T-Bone was a clever one... 

T-Bone zapped him with an evil laugh. Aiden's eyes fluttered, darkness took over his sight. He fell down to the ground and soon fainted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know its kinda short and all but I've been waiting to put this so I hope you like it so far! Please comment and leave kudos! :D Thank you! By the way, of you have questions, please ask me! :)


End file.
